Petals in the Wind
by Annaliesmarie99
Summary: ’Marriage, huh? I don’t know what to think; one moment the guy acts like he despises me, the next he tells me I am dumb enough to not notice. What a damn jerk.’ Winner of the LJ comm's April theme 'Flowers'. 7/5/'10


**Story:** Petals in the Wind

**Author:** Annalisemarie99

**Beta:** Chrissy_ellysis/ C. Isabel

**Theme:** Flowers

**Rating:** G

**Character(s):** H. Kahoko, A. Nami

.

.

.

Kahoko harrumphed at the task before her. It is obviously a situation to consider since it was her sister's wedding, but she didn't realize that planning it could be such a headache.

Marriage…she hadn't really expected her sister to think of settling down so early. Settling down..even that word seemed inappropriate. Why is a person not settled when he or she is single and working? Why is the term 'settling down' used only when you're married?

The working part isn't much of a consideration after.

Maybe the term is supposed to denote stabilization to appease the weary hearts and minds of parents?

Possibly.

She didn't know why she liked the song that was playing in the florist's, though it did bring a sense of peace. She had heard it before; the flutist's music over the dead, seemingly carrying hope and despair at the same time. Yet, it also reminded her of homecoming.

Home. She couldn't even come to think of how much she took home for granted. Two days away on a trip and she was aching to see her family again. Maybe she was turning into an emotional delinquent, but the fact remains that she loved being home. That, she wouldn't deny.

Said girl's eyes widened at the thought as she slapped herself on both cheeks to get her attention back to the task at hand: flower placements for the wedding reception. The wedding itself taking place at a shrine saved her the trouble from thinking about flower arrangements in that occasion as well. Well, the decorations for the altar was to be considered…but still… With a month in hand, the garden for the reception should be ready with the flowers of choice.

Flowers…they held many meanings, and the most common choices are bouquets and carnations. Sometimes, they convey the most appalling of thoughts, though both parties are unaware. They simply choose the flowers because they are beautiful.

Nami-san was a treasure trove of such wondrous information.

"In Victorian times, certain flowers had specific meanings because the flower selection was limited and people used more symbols and gestures to communicate than words. But today, with so many flower choices, there are no rules – it's the sentiment that gives the gift its meaning. Many people assign their own personal meanings – a flower or color that might remind them of a special event or moment in their lives. "

"Do people who practice Ikebana learn the flowers' meanings and uses for special occasions?" Kahoko had asked then. It was a sunny afternoon, and while it was too hot for practice, a chat with her snoopy journalist of a friend seemed inviting, especially since she was without pen, paper and camera: her tools of destruction.

"But, of course," Nami had exclaimed, "it is of utmost importance that people who learn such a fine art form are aware of the meanings and sentiments each flower holds."

She paused, then added thoughtfully, "Yunoki-senpai should be very knowledgeable in such, as his family conserves the Ikebana."

Kahoko stuttered at the mention of her senpai. "H-hai? B-but asking him for something like that would probably figure as a waste of his time, wouldn't you say so?"

Nami sighed and answered, "You're right. Even if he is cooperative with me now, he wouldn't remain so if I asked him such a thing."

The look of exasperation on her face was a sight to behold; Amou Nami exasperated? Students would give an arm to see that.

Kahoko sighed. Nami didn't miss a beat. "What's wrong?"

"My sister's engaged. The wedding's due in March, and I'm supposed to be in charge of the floral arrangements."

"Floral arrangements? Shouldn't be much of a trouble if it's traditional Japanese," Nami answered.

"-which is the problem. My grandmother wants a Chinese wedding, since we are half-Chinese from my mom's side. Eldest granddaughter, must follow traditions, she says," finished Kahoko in an exasperated tone, her voice trailing off in a mumble.

"Since you're half, you should know a bit right," she asked lightly.

"Yes, but flower placements are troublesome! No white flowers since white symbolizes death, and you can't exactly drape the place in red; it would be too weird if the flowers were to be of such colors as well, what with the main decorations being red already…"

Nami let out a laugh, making her turn in surprise. "Tell you what, lemme help. When's the wedding due?"

"Mid March; the 15th."

"Perfect. You have almost a month. Besides, it's spring. The choices become simpler," Nami smiled encouragingly.

Kahoko smiled back, despite feeling completely to the contrary, "Thanks a million, Nami-san."

"That piece of music is an unusual choice for a florist's, even though it somehow wraps you in itself, doesn't it?" The present Nami asked as she looked around the florist's for the right flowers with Kahoko.

"Mm hmm," Kahoko replied absently, her focus on her task.

"So," Nami said, " since it's spring, your choice of flowers narrows down to this: peonies, lotuses.."

"Daffodils and orchids," finished Kahoko. "These are the normal choices, but am looking for something a bit different. Daffodils should be a good choice, but a bit more color…"

"Symbol of change and renewed life," murmured Nami as she pondered over what Kahoko said moments before. "Color, huh? You have to consider the significance in the wedding ceremony as well; nothing negative shall do."

"That's the main problem."

"There is going to be an altar to honor the departed, right? What about the floral arrangements there?"

"Freesia. Not the normal choice, I guess, but I think it would be nice since they are in season."

"Half of your work is done, you know," said Nami.

Kahoko giggled and said, "That's for the departed…and it isn't even half, believe me. Who ever knew planning a wedding is this stressful?"

"Heh, think about when we are getting married. Someone running around to make it an occasion to remember. Should be fun, hm?"

Kahoko stopped at her words.

"Kaho-chan?" asked Nami worriedly, eyebrows drawn together in a furrow.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'm fine," she reassured her.

"Alrighty, if ya say so."

_'Marriage, huh? I don't know what to think; one moment the guy acts like he despises me, the next he tells me I am dumb enough to not notice. What a damn jerk.'_

Nami had brought to life thoughts Kahoko had pushed to the back of her mind about what happened a few days ago.

Not much of a big incident, really, she mused, since he didn't even leave a note -other than the gift and a flower.

_'And not just any gift. Man, the guy doesn't know what being frugal means,' _Kahoko rambled mentally.

An intricately designed hairpin, and four flowers, two yellow chrysanthemums & two white tulips, bound together by a violet ribbon. No notes. He knew she would guess.

"More than one and a half years have passed, of course I know his sneaky ways by now. Does he take me to be a complete idiot?" Kahoko mumbled incoherently to herself, frustrated, not noticing Nami taking in her words and grinning in return.

"Need help in something else, Kaho-chan?" Nami asked grinning.

Rumpling her hair couldn't hide the fact that Kahoko's face made her hair look pale in comparison.

.

.

How is it that the same person who wrecks and complicates others' lives by employing 'juicy' details to her life, can effectively help forge the beginning of a new life for two people?

Hino Kahoko did not know…and doubted she would ever be able to guess.

It seemed so simple; have red and yellow azalea bushes all along the pathway leading to the reception house, complete with freestyle form of Ikebana inside, and have the garden decorated with the auspicious spring flowers.

She couldn't guess why it seemed so difficult at first, even though she might as well have driven Nami-san up the wall, what with her constant fiddling and indecisiveness.

But, in the end, it seemed alright.

Seeing how happy the newly married couple looked and the admiring glances the guests cast around the garden and the reception hall, she could say she was happy everything went fine.

A twinge of emotion seemed to resurface, when her sister gave her a knowing smile and called her wordlessly: an emotion signifying that she couldn't say anymore that her Kotoko-nee-chan was hers only. She was starting a new life, and Kahoko hoped that she had done her part to ensure that it would be a beautifully happy one.

"You still have to give him an answer," Nami said, after a photo session of the newly-weds.

Dressed in a cheongsam like Kahoko, she looked every bit her part, and somehow, more a girl and less a journalist.

"I know, but…he's difficult, you know," Kahoko replied, her gaze shifting upwards to her hairpin.

"Well, reply in kind. You are much more knowledgeable now, aren't you?" Nami answered, grinning.

_'Like a Cheshire cat,'_Kahoko added mentally.

"Yeah. Point."

.

.

He loved the school's rooftop, the breeze always seemed welcoming, rather than a certain place where normal people counted on being free and being themselves.

"Yunoki-senpai."

Azuma smiled and turned to the sweet voice that called out to him, albeit not the way he preferred.

Kahoko didn't know if she should simply smile at him or flee, back down the flight of stairs.

Deciding against the latter, she took a deep breath and smiled at him.

Azuma smiled back fully and asked, "How's school? Last term this one."

"True. I am really going to miss school…it's been a beautiful journey," Kahoko finished looking out into the sunset.

"So. How about a reply?"

Her eyes widened at his words, and as she took every step carefully towards him, she wondered for the umpteenth time if she shouldn't have called him today.

Coming to a stop a couple of feet away from him, she pulled from behind her a bouquet of violets, and handed it to a bewildered Azuma.

Of all the things and ways of replies to his sometimes admittedly absurd demands and questions, this was the first time she had left him speechless with her answer.

"I…I am not sure if it's enough, though it felt like this should be the best form of answer to you," answered Kahoko, breaking the silence that seemed to engulf them.

"It would be more than enough, my sweet Kahoko," he whispered as he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, in return for the wordless gesture of her promise as his to keep.

.

.

.

Meanings of flowers: Daffodils – chivalry/ symbol of change and renewed life, peonies – healing, orchid – delicate beauty, azalea - abundance, chrysanthemum - secret admirer, white tulips – forgiveness, violets – faithfulness, freesia – spirited.

Music at the florist's: Waters of Irrawaddy – Composition by Hans Zimmer

.

.

* * *

**Dedicated to Antara S and to Wani, my beta, who has given up rest and sleep in order to beta this for me. Love you both, forever. ^^**


End file.
